Face down
by Key 19 of Area 13
Summary: First songfic. RikuxXion Rion Xiku. Love the song. It's owned by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Sorry if it sucks


**Okay I was bored **

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts at all**

**BWT I abandoned Wielders and Witches  
**

* * *

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy _

_One look puts the rhythm in my hand_

"Hi Riku." Xion said walking up to him. Riku looked down from the tree he was sitting on and then felt his fingers start to tap on the tree. "Hey Xion." Riku said smiling his rare, because he only smiled like it for Xion, gentle smiles.

"XION!" Saix yelled from the beach of the island. "I have to go." Xion said smiling but Riku could see it in her eyes, she didn't want to go and he also saw that it hurt that she had to lie to Riku.

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around_

_I see what's going down_

Sora was being a idiot and was shaking his soda can. Saix had a different lunch in school so Xion was hanging with her friends again. Sora opened the can and the soda got all over Xion and Kairi, who ran off to the bathroom.

"What's up with Xion?" Roxas asked noticing that Xion ran to the bathroom faster. Namine looked over at the bathroom then at Larxene. The two got up and went to help Xion and Kairi. "Something is going on." Axel said.

In the Bathroom.

"Oh my god Xion." Kairi said seeing the burse and the scratches on her face. Xion looked away from them. "What happened?" Namine asked. "I tripped and my face fell on some of my little brothers toys." Xion said as Kairi pulled out some skin make up.

_Cover up with make up in the mirror_

After Kairi, Namine, and Larxene left Xion whispered "It never going to happen again."

Latter. "I swear I love you." Saix said to Xion as her crying stopped. She believed him.

_Tell yourself its never going to happen again_

_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

Riku looked out his window and at the beach. He saw Saix and Xion.

Saix was yelling at Xion and holding her arms forcefully as she struggled to get free. Then Saix threw her to the ground and picked her up like he had found her that way.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as her falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day the worlds going to end as your lies crumble down_

_A new life she as found._

Riku didn't sleep that night, and when he saw Xion and Saix at school he remember what he saw.

_A pebble in in the water make a ripple effect_

_Every action in this world will be a consequence_

Riku looked around the island for Xion. Everyone was here, even Saix. Riku saw Xion come right out of the water and Saix fallowed her.

_If you wait around forever you will surly drown.._

_I see what's going down._

"Xion you need to dump him." Riku said worrying about Xion. "Your right." Xion said. She said that every time.

_I see the way you go and, say your right again, say your right again_

_Heed my lecture_

The next day arrived at the island and saw Xion and Saix. Riku hid so that he knew what was going on. Saix pushed Xion of the bridge!

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as her falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day the worlds going to end as your lies crumble down_

_A new life she as found…_

Just before Saix could get closer to her Riku came out of his hiding spot and punched Saix in the jaw. "Riku!" Xion yelled surprised but happy she saw him.

Saix then kicked Riku and didn't stop. "NO!" Xion cried and Saix stopped.

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough_.

_It's coming right around._

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough_.

_It's coming right around._

"IT'S OVER!" Xion yelled shielding Riku, who was getting up from the ground.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as her falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day the worlds going to end as your lies crumble down_

_A new life she as found.._

Saix slapped Xion in the face. Riku pulled Xion back ready to take whatever Saix was going to do to him, when Axel and Larxene came out of nowhere and held Saix back.

"Get out of here." Larxene said. Riku picked Xion up and ran. 

_Face down in the dirt, she said this doesn't hurt she says I've had enough._

Riku took Xion to her house. Nobody was home. Xion cried into his chest thanking him. Riku realized he was crying and said what he waited so long to say.

"I love you, Xion." He said then took her chin in his hand and kissed her. Xion remembered every kiss her and Saix shared and she realized how Riku made her feel.

_Face down in the dirt, she said this doesn't hurt she says I've had enough._

"I love you too, Riku." Xion said looking into his eyes as their kiss broke.

10 years later…. Xion woke up the same way she did. "Morning sweetie." Riku said hugging her from behind.

"Morning mommy! Morning daddy!" A little 2 year old boy and girl said. Both children had black silver hair, aqua blue eyes, and pale skin.

"Morning Mist." Xion said to the girl. "Morning Shadow." Riku said to the boy as him and the girl claimed into the bed to their parents.

* * *

**Note this is my first song fanfiction thingy **

**R&R please  
**


End file.
